


A Prosperous Home

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: The Captain of Security tells Thomas Rush some news he's not prepared to hear.





	A Prosperous Home

The sun was just starting to set over the horizon, its light sending off streaks of purple, pink and turquoise against the darkening night sky. The smell of cooked pork wafted through Prosperity as Thomas Rush licked his lips at the scent, making his stomach growl in hunger. Kim thought it would be a great idea to bring everyone together and have a redo of the BBQ to lift people’s spirits after the attack the Twins’ had made.

 

A large group sat around the campfire while a woman with a guitar sang old country songs that Rush used to listen to before the bombs went off. Two children chased around fireflies while holding a glass jar as they desperately tried to catch them. Seeing their gleeful faces made him think of his own daughter, Mila, back home as he played with the beaded chain that spelled her name on his breast pocket.

 

“Cap’s back!”

 

Rush turned to the sound of the main doors of Prosperity opening as he saw his Captain of Security walk through the doors with Carmina Rye by her side. She was instantly greeted by a flock of people as she greeted them with a tired smile, giving the occasional fist bump or high fives to the young ones. Sharky and Hurk walked up to her, offering her a shot of what could only be their homemade moonshine. She took it like a pro as she shook her head and stuck her tongue out at the taste. Everyone laughed at her reaction as a small smile crept across Rush’s face.

 

“We saved you some food, hope you like pork tenderloin,” said Kim, handing her a plate. The Captain took it eagerly as she walked over to the campfire and took a seat on one of the makeshift benches. The rest of the crowd followed her as she ate and told of how she took over the outpost on the Island and got some rare loot after it was all over.

 

“I found this!” she exclaimed. She rifled through her backpack and pulled out a bright blue, unicorn jumpsuit. Everyone burst into laughter as some of them began to chant ‘put it on, put it on!’

 

She quickly obliged as she stepped into the jumpsuit and zipped it up all the way, giving a big twirl. Rush chuckled as one of the kids jumped on her back while she ran in circles and started making exaggerated horse noises.

 

“She’s pretty damn amazing, isn’t she?”

 

Rush turned to see Selene saddle up next to him as she pulled out a small joint from her pocket and lit it up with a match. He turned his attention back to the Captain who had taken off the jumpsuit and was now trying to get Hurk to fit into it.

 

“That’s why I made her Captain,” said Rush. “She can do pretty much anything once she sets her mind to it.”

 

“And cute to boot,” said Selene as she took a puff. “If you two weren’t together, I’d make a move on her myself.”

 

“The Captain and I’s relationship is strictly professional,” said Rush. “But…is that what people think? About us being together?”

 

“Well, I mean, you look at her in that way,” shrugged Selene.

 

“What way?”

 

“You know, all googly-eyed and stuff. You’re like one of those old cartoon wolves whose jaw drops to the floor and your heart starts beating right out of your chest.”

 

“I do not!” exclaimed Rush. “If anything it’s a look of appreciation for what’s she done for everyone else here!”

 

“Uh huh. Well then, you won’t mind if I show her some of my own ‘appreciation’? Since you’re not together and all,” she smirked.

 

“Our relationship is more complicated- we’ve been through a lot of stuff together and… you know what, never mind, do what you want,” said Rush. Selene laughed as he walked away from her and up the porch to the main house.

 

The inside was brightly decorated with fairy lights strung across the ceiling with the fireplace brightly lit. An array of cushions and blankets were set up around the house and all he wanted to do was take a seat and relax after the long day he had. Helping set up the BBQ with Kim wasn’t that hard, but his knee would flare up from time to time. Carmina had insisted that he take it easy but he didn’t want anyone to see him in such a weakened state. He had come to help these people in their time of need and he had to set the example of being a strong leader.

 

Seeing that all the cozy spots being taken up by other members, he climbed up the stairs and prayed that there was an empty room for him to sleep in. Luckily, the first one he tried was unlocked and unoccupied as he swung the door open to a small room with a full-sized bed in it. A window to the left showed the main area of Prosperity and he could see people eating and dancing around the campfire.

 

As he kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket on a nearby chair, he lay back down onto the bed and rested his head against one of the fluffy pillows. Just as sleep was about to overtake him, he heard a soft knock coming from the bedroom door.

 

“Who is it?” he called.

 

“It’s me. Can I come in?”

 

The sound of the Captain’s voice made him sit up as he rubbed his eyes and tried his best to flatten down his hair. Grateful that he hadn’t stripped down to his underwear, he cleared his throat and winced as his knee sent out another spasm of pain.

 

“Yeah, of course,” he replied. The door opened slowly as she stuck her head with her hand covering her eyes.

 

“You’re not naked or anything, right?” she asked.

 

“No, I’m decent,” he chuckled. She grinned as she removed her hand and closed the door behind her as she joined him on the bed. She held a pack of ice and raised it up for him so he could see.

 

“Selene thought your knee could use some ice. She said you were acting a little grumpy earlier and thought this might help.”

 

“I wasn’t acting grumpy! She was the one being weird,” grumbled Rush. The Captain laughed as she placed her hands on his left leg and rolled up his pants. The bruising on his knee was still purple but not as dark as when he first dislocated it. As she placed the pack on, he winced at the coldness and groaned as it slowly began to numb it.

 

“Still hurts?” she asked.

 

“Only when I walk. Which is all the time,” he said.

 

“You really should be resting more. I miss having our adventures together; you would’ve loved today! Got a call from the lovely Twins too. Let’s just say they aren’t thrilled I took over their outpost for the third time.”

 

“You’re crazy, you know that?” said Rush as he shook his head. “Glad you’re on my side though.”

 

“I’ll admit, I was a little hesitant on coming all the way out here with you,” she said. “Thought these people would’ve been dead already before we showed up.”

 

“But now…?”

 

“Now, it’s different. The things we’ve done and all the people we’ve met…it’s starting to feel like a real family. Didn’t really have that back east.”

 

“But you had me. Still do,” whispered Rush.

 

The Captain was quiet for a moment as she lifted the ice pack and put it on the nightstand next to the bed. She began to play with her hands as she cleared her throat, refusing to make eye contact with him.

 

“I’ve decided that, when this is all over…I’m going to stay here. I know that I promised I would be your Captain of Security, but I feel like I’m needed more at Prosperity.”

 

It hurt him to hear her words and he wished she hadn’t come up to his room at all. He had a feeling that she would want to stay but he never wanted to acknowledge it, thinking that this was going to be another settlement to rebuild and move on to the next one.

 

But at the same time, they way the people of Prosperity welcomed her with open arms, treated her like one of their own, he couldn’t blame her for wanting to stay. Rush took in a deep breathe and tried not to let the sadness show in his voice.

 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know, maybe a couple weeks after we got here? I can’t explain it, but being here gives meaning to my life. Not that it didn't before, I love being your captain of security,” she said reassuringly. “It’s just-”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” interrupted Rush. “I’m not your keeper or anything. You’re a grown woman and you make your own choices. Don’t let me stop you from doing what you want.”

 

“I was thinking…” she started, biting her lip. “Maybe you can stay here too? Once everything with the Twins is over we can even get Mila to come out here. It would be nice for her to play with kids her own age.”

 

“She’d love that,” he murmured.

 

The room was silent and Rush could feel her stare on him. It took everything in him to lift his head as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

 

“I’ll think about it,” he said.

 

“Thanks, Rush,” she smiled. “If you want, I could round up a few people who would be perfect to take my place.”

 

“No one could replace you,” said Rush. “Damn Cap, there’s a part of me that doesn’t want you to stay. I know it’s selfish, but I want you to stay by my side. We belong together.”

 

She raised her eyebrows and he instantly regretted saying the last part. Whining wasn’t something he resorted to and he felt like a child for doing so.

 

“Sorry, forget I said anything,” said Rush. “I’m acting like a complete prick-”

 

He was abruptly cut off as the Captain leaned toward him and placed a soft kiss against his lips. Rush grabbed the back of her head as he deepened it, shoving his tongue into her wet mouth. She moaned at his roughness and hearing the sounds that he was causing her to make spurred him on even more as he grabbed her by the hips and placed her on top of his lap.

 

She held his face in her hands while his traveled down her back and cupped her ass, squeezing it and making her squeal in delight. He let go of her for only a moment to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the side. Her lips instantly latched onto his neck, kissing and sucking the eagle tattoo inked into his skin. Having her kiss him in that particular spot made him hum in pleasure as he fiddled with the buttons on her pants.

 

“Here, let me,” she breathed as she wiggled out of her jeans. Rush unbuttoned his own pants as his cock sprung from the hole in his briefs, stroking it as she got back onto the bed wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear. His other hand went back to grab her ass and groaned when he realized she was wearing nothing but a flimsy, red thong.

 

“You always walk around wearing those?” he asked.

 

She giggled as she scooted back and went onto her knees and placed her face near his groin. Her back was arched, making her ass stick out even more as she swatted his hand away and began to stroke his cock.

 

“Only when I’m trying to impress,” she said.

 

Rush let out a strangled moan as her lips wrapped around his tip, her tongue sliding up and down the shaft. She pulled down his briefs and gently began to massage his balls. The sensitivity was too overwhelming for him as his legs began to tremble. He dug his hands into her hair, guiding her to take him into her mouth completely. The moans coming from her filled mouth made him buck his hips upward as she gagged on his length.

 

“Fuck, Cap, what did I do to deserve you?” he grunted.

 

As she gave him one last suck, she slid her underwear off and straddled his lap. They groaned in unison as she grabbed his member and slowly slid herself down onto him.

 

“You’re so fucking wet,” he hissed. The Captain rested her head on top of his shoulder as she began to rock back and forth, her walls squeezing tightly around him. She began to pick up her speed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He caught her moans in his mouth as his hand traveled downward to flick her clit.

 

“Rush, I can’t hold on much longer,” she panted between kisses.

 

“Wait for me Cap, I’m almost there, I’m almost fucking there,” grunted Rush. Giving one last pinch, he felt her cum hard onto his cock as he gave one last thrust and came inside her. He could feel her juices dripping mix with his own as she struggled to catch her breath. Rush wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulders, neck and than finally her lips.

 

“I’ll stay,” he whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“I said I’ll stay, with you,” said Rush. “When this whole mess is all over, we’ll bring Mila down here. We’ll be a real family.”

 

The Captain let out a tired laugh as she grabbed his face and brought him into another kiss. The two of them stayed that way for the rest of the night, loving each other and talking of the bright future ahead.


End file.
